Buyout
out |episode = 6 |runtime = 47 minutes |season = 5A |image = BB_506_S.jpg |airdate = August 19, 2012 |writer = Gennifer Hutchison |director = Colin Bucksey |previous = |next = |synopsis = Walt, Jesse, and Mike struggle over the future of their business, as occupational hazards weigh on Jesse. |viewers = 2.81 million }} "Buyout" is the sixth episode of the fifth season of Breaking Bad and the fifty-second episode altogether. Teaser At the Vamonos Pest headquarters, Mike Ehrmantraut, Walter White, and Todd Alquist unload equipment from their train heist. They then, all still in shocked silence, unload and dismantle Drew Sharp's motorbike and dispose it into plastic barrels, pouring in a large amount of hydroflouric acid to dissolve the scraps. They also prepare a barrel to dispose of Drew's body. Outside, after the grim deed, Jesse Pinkman lights up a cigarette and smokes in deep thought, anger etched in his face. When Todd joins him and tries to make conversation with Jesse by remarking that "shit happens," Jesse turns to him without a word and punches him hard in the eye. Summary Todd argues his case to Walt, Mike, and Jesse about murdering Drew, claiming that, although it was harsh, it was their only option. He only did as they insisted upon. Jesse is fuming, hardly able to contain himself. The three men send him out of the room to discuss his future in their operation. Jesse, appalled by his actions, does not feel safe with him around and wants him gone. Walt proposes three options: Firstly to fire Todd, bearing in mind that he knows too much and would probably need to be paid for his silence. Second would be to "dispose of him", not an appealing proposition they all agree in silence. The third to demote him back to tenting houses and setting up the lab, keeping him close and in the business as a precaution. While Jesse prefers to fire Todd, Mike and Walt vote to keep him in the business. Mike delivers the news to Todd, but also berates him for his reckless actions, and makes a thinly-veiled threat to kill him if he ever does anything like that again. At a park with his granddaughter, Mike is watched by Steven Gomez and Agent Van Oster. Later, as Mike's about to leave, he quickly scribbles and hides a note under a nearby garbage can, then calls to his granddaughter and leaves. The DEA agents debate whether to follow him or wait for someone to pick up the dead drop. Gomez approaches the note to investigate and finds that it reads "Fuck You." Back at his house, Mike listens to a recording of Hank Schrader's office and stares blankly when the DEA agents talk about tailing Mike until he makes an incriminating mistake. At Marie Schrader's house, Skyler White holds Holly White and breaks into tears, telling her sister that she misses her children but needs them to stay safe. Marie questions her and Skyler vaguely tells her that she and Walt are bad parents. That there's stuff that if she told Marie, Marie would never speak to her again. Marie begs her sister to just try her anyway, as she doubts this. When Skyler is still reluctant, Marie reveals that Walt told her of Skyler's affair with Ted Beneke. Skyler snaps back to reality, withholding her anger, but now even more furious at her husband. At a house being bug-bombed by Vamonos, Walt and Jesse watch TV and wait for their current batch of meth to cook. Their program is interrupted by a news report on Drew Sharp's disappearance, which hits Jesse with a wave of grief. Walt, seeing how distraught Jesse is, offers to finish up while Jesse goes on home. Jesse agrees, and while leaving the house, hears Walt nonchalantly whistling "The Lily Of The Valley," (coincidentally, the name of the plant he used to poison Brock.) Jesse is unsettled at hearing Walt's whistling and his seemingly unaffected attitude. Jesse receives a phone call from Mike as he walks out. Walt delivers the batch to the Vamonos headquarters, where Mike and Jesse are waiting for him. Mike informs him of the DEA's interest in him. Walt gets upset that he wasn't informed. Mike assures him he was dealing with it, then tells him that he is stepping out of their meth operation. Walt is taken aback but has no choice but to accept. Then, Jesse too informs Walt that he is stepping out and that they are selling their shares of the methylamine to Mike's contact in Phoenix for $5 million a piece. Jesse begs Walt to join them, insisting it's no longer safe and that $5 mil is a lot of money, more than he's ever seen, he adds. Walt refuses to join them, explaining that cooking the methylamine would net up to $300 million. The next day, Mike and Jesse meet with Declan to discuss the sale of the methylamine. He refuses to buy 2/3 of the lot, as the steep price also pays to remove Blue Sky from the market and increase his market share. Jesse visits Walt's house and urges him to join the sale. Walt informs him that he was burnt earlier in life by emotionally selling his 50% stake in Gray Matter Technologies for $5,000 and that the company is now valued at $2.16 billion. Then, answering Jesse's question from before, he tells Jesse that he isn't in the "meth" or the "money" business; he is in the "empire business!" Jesse questions if a "meth empire" is really something to be proud of. Skyler gets home and is startled to find Jesse, who is equally startled and excuses himself. Walt stresses that he should stay, they should all enjoy a dinner together. At the dinner table, the three are obviously extremely uncomfortable to be together in such a setting. Jesse attempts to compliment Skyler on her cooking, but she is short and snappy and jeers at Walt for telling Marie about her affair; she enquires if he's told Jesse too? She fills her glass with wine then leaves the table with the bottle. Walt confesses to Jesse that his marriage and family have crumbled and abandoned him and his empire is the only thing he has left in life. Then chastises Jesse for wanting to take from him the only thing he has left. That he's taking that much away from Walt by selling out. (It was Walt's objective with the dinner to illustrate this.) After dinner, Walt rushes to Vamonos to take/move the methylamine, but Mike's already there waiting for him and holds him hostage. Mike plans on holding him until he can sell all 1,000 gallons of methylamine for $15 million without Walt's permission, thinking it the best option for everyone. Mike watches him till morning break, but then zipties Walt to a radiator so he can run an errand. Walt tries to escape by breaking a coffee pot but fails. He then chews through the percolator's power cord and uses the wires to burn through the tie; badly burning his wrist in the process. At Mike's "errand", he and Saul Goodman inform the DEA that they have filed a restraining order against the department for stalking Mike. In Saul's car, he and Mike listen to Hank and Gomez plan their surveillance retaliation. Saul informs Mike that he has at most about 24 hours of freedom, which Mike says is enough for what he needs. Upon returning to the garage, he finds the methylamine gone. He pulls out his gun and finds Walt sitting smugly in the office with Jesse standing nearby. He holds his gun to a calm Walt's head as Jesse urges him to first listen to Walt's plan where "everybody wins." Mike doesn't look convinced but pauses to listen... Official Photos episode-6-skyler.jpg episode-6-walt-jesse.jpg episode-6-walt-todd-mike2345987203498572.jpg episode-6-todd-walt-mike32045209875234.jpg episode-6-todd234059872304857234.jpg episode-6-jesse-mike20349582340.jpg episode-6-jesse23409587203489572.jpg episode-6-skyler-jesse-walt20349857203498572.jpg episode-6-walt2430597203498752345.jpg episode-6-saul-mike-hank-gomez029348752034985723409587.jpg Trivia *Walter White Jr. does not appear in this episode. *This is the second time Jesse and Skyler have talked to each other, the first being in . *'Scientific error': Walt, Todd, and Mike use a solution of hydrofluoric acid to dissolve Drew Sharp, which wouldn't affect the plastic components of the bike. *'Scientific error:' Walt's escape plan of bringing live electrical wires together would produce an electrical arc, but this would most likely result in a fuse blowing or a breaker tripping (especially with a power bar involved). Walt also didn’t need to stick the wire underneath the zip-tie; he could have made the arc just on top of the tie to similar effect with less injury. *The television program Walt and Jesse are watching during the cook before the news broadcast is How It's Made. The episode in question shows the production of kelp caviar, imitation caviar made from kelp that is cheaper to produce and purchase. *Antoinette Antonio, the news anchorwoman from the show is actually a reporter in real life for WCVB Channel 5 in Massachusetts. *A flashback scene in features Mike and Jesse before they announce their decision to Walt in this episode and a discussion of what they will do next. Mike's suggestion of starting over in Alaska motivates Jesse's subsequent desire to move there in and "El Camino." Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bryan Cranston as Walter White * Anna Gunn as Skyler White * Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman * Dean Norris as Hank Schrader * Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader * RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. (credit only) * Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Jesse Plemons as Todd Alquist * Steven Michael Quezada as Steven Gomez * Louis Ferreira as Declan |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Kaija Roze Bales as Kaylee * Samuel Webb as Dirt Bike Boy * Morse Bicknell as Declan's Driver * Phil Duran as DEA Agent * Antoinette Antonio as TV Reporter Featured Music *'"Disassemble"' by Dave Porter (during the teaser) *''"''The Lily of the Valley" composed by Will Hays performed by Bryan Cranston as Walt (whistled while he prepares to finish the cook) *'"Radiator"' by Dave Porter (as Walt escapes from being tied to the radiator) Memorable Quotes es:Buyout de:Buyout Category:Breaking Bad episodes Category:Season 5A episodes